You'll always have a place to sleep
by CassandraChristine
Summary: Sasuke's finally back, and wants to take Naruto up on his offer that he made before he left. What he doesn't know is that the blond's not as dumb as he leads on and knows Sasuke's plan before even the raven does.


**Okay, So, unforunately I do not own Naruto, nor know how to spell unforunately. So pardon the horrible speelling. I suck, everyone knows it.**

**Anyway, I know must people don't even read this stuff, so those of you who do, kudos to you!**

**sigh Yes, it's yaoi. Meaning one loves another boy. Get over it. If you don't like it, why were you looking it up?**

**What are you, the closet yaoifan? Flames will keep me warm and cozy, because i'm always freezing. You really can't hurt my feelings, because I don't have any. Haha. **

**Anyway, enjoy!**

Sasuke looked down at the piece of worn paper, the letter he's kept since he left the village. The one thing that kept him going all these years, not that he'll ever admit. He unfolded the yellow paper and sighed, running his hand softly over to tattered edges. The words were faded but Sasuke knew every word by heart.

_Sasuke….I know your family was killed, and your doing this to kill your brother, but when you come back, you'll have us waiting, your new family. Sakura and Kakashi-sensei are waiting for. I'm waiting for you. You'll always have a place to sleep at my house. Love Naruto._

He stared at the paper, his heart beat quickening. He wonders, if after almost five years, if Naruto would still be there, waiting for him. Only one way to find out. He raised his hand to the door, knocking as he shoved the paper back into his pocket.

"I wonder if you were going to knock sometime tonight, teme."The door opened to show a smiling blond. Sasuke's heart beat went crazy, a smirk slipping onto his face. Naruto had changed. His soft blond hair was longer, and his eyes were older looking, but just as warm. He was still shorter then Sasuke, but had broad shoulders and a slim waist. He wore a white t-shirt and black pants.

"Tch. Dobe." He muttered. Naruto's eyes gazed at the raven. Sasuke's hair was longer, still in the messy yet styled look. He wasn't wearing that ugly old uniform from the sound, but dressed a pair of black pants and a dark blue shirt. Naruto noticed how pale he was, and wanted to frown at how damn skinny he was. He leaned against the door frame.

"Did you need something, teme?"He asked. Sasuke's gaze moved down to the ground and he shifted.

"Actually, I was wondering if your offer was still up?"He asked. Naruto's eyes widened, before he grinned.

"I never go back on my word, Sasuke, get in here."He grabbed the man's arm and tugged the older of the two into his apartment. Sasuke stumbled a bit, giving Naruto a glare which was ignored. He watched the blond lock his door and start for the kitchen."Come on, teme, I'll make you some food." He said.

"I just ate, I'm not hungry."He lied. Naruto chuckled, shaking his head.

"Don't worry, I won't make you ramen."He said, pulling out a pot and a pan. Sasuke watched intently as Naruto started on some soup and started to cook a piece or two of chicken. Sasuke's stomach rumbled and he looked away as Naruto gave him a knowing look."Not hungry, really?"He laughed at the raven and sat down at the table, an eye on 

the food, the other on the boy."So you back for good, or did you just miss me?"He asked, blue eyes twinkling. Sasuke rolled his eyes.

"I met Tsunade-sama this morning to work things out."He said. Naruto nodded, taking a bite of a piece of carrot before standing up and stirring the soup."I'm going to be let back into the village on probation." He added.

"Well, You can't expect her just say, Oh, okay, Sasuke, come right back in and make yourself all cozy." He muttered. Sasuke looked down, shuffling his feet. Naruto looked back at his friend, frowning. He pushed a smile on his face before Sasuke caught it and set the food in front of him."Did you see Sakura or Kaka-sensei on your way over?"He asked. Sasuke shook his head slowly.

"No. I didn't see anyone."He said, taking the fork."I wasn't really looking for anyone, either."He added. Naruto just chuckled.

"Same old, teme. You still don't care."He just smiled, even the words weren't true, and Naruto knew it. If he didn't care, he wouldn't of came here. He wouldn't of stood outside his door for almost an hour before knocking staring at the letter Naruto had managed to slip into his back pocket when they were fighting at the Valley of the End.

"That is not true. I just don't care about Sakura or Kaka-sensei."He said back. Naruto smirked, softly.

"I know you don't teme. But they care about you." He said softly. Sasuke rolled his eyes, wondering when Naruto was going to snap and attack him. Naruto just shook his head and stood, going to the fridge and pull out some orange juice.

"Orange juice at this time of night, dobe?"He asked. Naruto chuckled.

"It's either this or chance my bad plumbing for water." He said. Sasuke grimaced and took the outstretched glass.

"I'm fine with juice then."He muttered, glancing at the sink. He almost shuddered."Why haven't you gotten a better place, Naruto?"He asked. Naruto blinked, not accustomed to the voice and the name. He shrugged, smiling.

"This place is cheap, and I'm never really home to begin with. I've been taking a lot of missions lately."He said.

"Why?"Sasuke asked. Naruto rolled his eyes.

"Duh, teeemmmmeee."He whined."I have to be strong to become the Hokage!" Sasuke rolled his eyes, but his lips twitched in a small smile.

"Heh, dobe."He muttered. "And here I thought you'd forgotten about it."He chuckled as Naruto's eyes widened.

"Just you watch, Sasuke-teme! I'll be the greatest Hokage ever! Believe it!"He jumped up and pumped his hand in the air. Sasuke couldn't help but chuckle, watching as Naruto flushed and glared. "Bastard." He muttered.

"Dobe."He muttered, rolling his eyes again. Naruto sat back down and watched Sasuke eat. "When did you learn to cook, dobe?"He asked. Naruto lifted his gaze and stared into black orbs.

"Iruka-sensei taught me when I was younger. I just really started cooking this year, though."He said.

"Anyway, it's good."He let the comment slide from his lips without thinking, and watched as Naruto grinned.

"Thanks, teme. If you think that's good, you should try my chicken parmesan. Everybody loves it."He grinned, scratching the back of his head.

"You'll have to make it for me, sometime."He said to the blond, getting a wicked smile and a nod. Naruto looked over at the clock and sighed.

"It's almost midnight. You staying over here, tonight?"Naruto asked. Sasuke blinked, looking over at the clock. He had forgot how late he had come over.

"I don't know."He hadn't even thought about where he was going to sleep. Naruto rolled his eyes.

"Come on, teme, my couch is brand new."He said, walking towards the living room. Sasuke eyed the bright orange couch distastefully.

"I didn't even know they made couches that color." He muttered. Naruto grinned.

"Kiba and Shikamaru special ordered it for me. It's stain resistant too! It was my 18 birthday present."He said, setting a black covered pillow and a blue blanket on the couch."Eh, sorry, But I couldn't pay the cable bill, so there's nothing to watch."He looked down.

"Eh, that's okay, dobe. I don't watch TV anyway." He muttered. Naruto nodded, watching Sasuke lay down on his back on the couch."This is pretty comfy."He said.

"It's one of those new couches that forms to your shape."He chuckled. Sasuke nodded, closing his eyes."Anyway, night, Sasuke."He muttered, rubbing his eyes and heading for the bedroom.

"Hey, Naruto?"Sasuke called.

"Hm…what?"He asked, looking back.

"Thanks."He said. Naruto eyes widened a bit, before he grinned and nodded to the older man.

"Anytime, Sasuke. That's what friends are for." He closed the door just a bit, changing into a pair of black pajama pants and crawling under the covers. It was cold and he shivered slightly, but closed his eyes, falling into a calm sleep, smiling. Finally, he's home.

Sasuke turned on his side, staring threw the door with his sharigan, watching the breath rise and fall from Naruto's soft lips. His eyes ran across the strong back, to the black covering the legs from the waist down, the light material resting on yummy hips. He licked his dry lips and gulped. He was making himself all hot for no reason. Naruto didn't like him, and he was not about to jerk himself off in the man's living room. He had some dignity. He watched as Naruto slept, and wondered if he could somehow manage to curl up with the blond without Naruto knowing. He slowly stood, silently walking down the steps. He paused at the sight. Moonlight trickling down onto the blond's back, showing off the muscles as the relaxed and contracted in his breathing. He was so absorbed in watching, he forgot all about his stealth plan.

"Hmm, Sasuke, Are you just going to stand there or come over here and lay down?"The question fell from soft tired lips, and startled the raven. Sasuke sighed and moved over to the bed, lying down behind the other male. Naruto turned on his back and opened his eyes to grin at Sasuke."You're such a loser, teme. If you wanted to sleep in the same bed, all you had to do was ask."He chuckled, taking the man's arm and wrapping it around his waist, turning over to go back to sleep.

"Naruto."Sasuke said, startled slightly.

"The world isn't going to wait for you, Sasuke. Only one person is waiting for you, and I'm sick of it. I know you love me, so just go to sleep." Naruto said in a lit tone. Sasuke blinked down at the blond, eyes wide.

"How did you know…"Sasuke's voice trailed off.

"Because I love you, too."Naruto leaned up and pecked the pale cheek. Sasuke blushed and looked into the bottomless blue eyes. Naruto leaned up again and kissed his lips softly. Sasuke kissed back, pressing down on the soft pink lips. Naruto pulled back to smile at the raven."Now go to sleep." He murmured, dropping his head to the pillow and closing his eyes. Sasuke slowly rested his head on the top of Naruto's, one knee slipping over the other's thigh.

"Night, dobe."He whispered. He felt the chest rumble next to him.

"Night, teme."Naruto whispered back, snuggling closer as they both drifted off.


End file.
